Lunáticos de Equestria
by supertotitoti
Summary: Mientras los sucesos de Rainbow Rocks ocurren unos visitantes muy parecidos a cierta mane 6 llegan y se la llevan a su hogar, pero un mal entendido surge y las demás piensan que la secuestraron
1. Chapter 1

Lunáticos de Equestria

Un día sin nada emocionante por hacer, cada quien vivía su propia vida, mientras Twilight fue por segunda vez a Canterlot Hight y el resto de las mane 6 esperaban impacientes su retorno.

Rainbow Dash-(Sonido de queja) ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar Twilight? Ya me estoy aburriendo.

Apple Jack-Tardara lo que deba de tardar, no seas impaciente.

Pinkie Pie-Y cuando vuelva… ¡FIESTA DE VICTORIA CONTRA LAS SIRENAS!

Rarity-Si querida, pero todavía no ha vuelto.

Fluttershy-Y…y…y ¿si le pasó algo?

Rainbow Dash-No lo creo, ella sabe cuidarse bien, a parte tiene la compañía de nuestras contrapartes en especial la mía.

Pinkie Pie-Estoy de acuerdo con Dashie.

Rainbow Dash-Ven Pinkie Pie sabe que Twilight estará bien.

Pinkie Pie-No me refiero a eso.

Rainbow Dash-¿Entonces a qué?

Pinkie Pie-A que esto ya se está poniendo aburrido.

Apple Jack-¿Y qué quieres hacer? Hay que esperar que Twilight vuelva.

Pinkie Pie-Pero ¿Tenemos que quedarnos todas?

Rarity-Buen punto querida, yo voy a mi Boutique un rato.

Apple Jack-Yo a Sweet Apple Acres.

Pinkie Pie-Y yo a Sugar Cup Corner.

Rainbow Dash-Esperen un momento, y si Twilight necesita ayuda solo una de nosotras no podría ayudarla.

Apple Jack-Y ¿Cuál es tú plan entonces genio?

Rainbow Dash-Solo una se irá a entretenerse, mientras el resto se quedará esperando que vuelva Twilight.

Fluttershy-Yo me puedo quedar y ustedes se pueden ir, si es que quieren, pero tengo que ver cómo están mis amigos animales deben de estar hambrientos y muertos de frío.

Rarity-Yo tengo que ir a mi Boutique, tengo muchos vestidos por hacer para la próxima semana

Apple Jack-Yo no he visto el huerto, ni a mi familia deben de necesitar ayuda.

Rainbow Dash-No tengo a donde ir, pero no me quiero seguir aburriendo.

Pinkie Pie-Yo tengo que ir a Sugar Cup Corner para ayudar a los señores Cake y cuidar de sus bebes.

Así la discusión entre las 5 empezó solo con dar sus argumentos, no se ponían de acuerdo en quien debería ir primero, en lo que si se pusieron de acuerdo fue en que Rainbow Dash no sería la primera en salir ya que no tenía un motivo bueno para salir, discutieron unos 5 minutos hasta que…

Pinkie Pie-¡No yo! (Aparece el típico foco sobre la cabeza) Fluttershy ven

La pegaso amarilla se acerco a su amiga rosada entre todos los gritos del resto de sus amigas que le susurro algo en el oído.

Fluttershy-Esa es una buena idea Pinkie. Chicas.

Las demás no le escucharon ya que seguían discutiendo.

Fluttershy-¡Chicas!

La misma escena se repitió, la discusión casi llegaba a pasar a los golpes, pero por suerte Fluttershy se puso en medio de las tres chicas.

Fluttershy¡CHICAS! Alto.

Apple Jack-¿Qué pasa terroncito de azúcar?

Fluttershy-Pinkie tiene una idea, para poner un orden.

Rarity-¿Y qué esperas querida? Cuéntanos.

Pinkie Pie-Pues podemos decidirnos por el dado que tengo aquí-Ella saco un dado de su melena-Y quien saque el número más bajo será la última en salir.

Rainbow Dash-Eso suena genial y eso que yo no fui quien la dijo.

Así las chicas tomaron turnos para lanzar cada una el dado el resultado fue:

Apple Jack-2

Rarity-4

Rainbow Dash3

Fluttershy-1

Pinkie Pie-6

Ya cada una de las chicas fue saliendo a hacer sus cosas todo fue muy normal, cada una fue trayendo algo con que entretenerse: Fluttershy llevó a Angel, Apple Jack unas manzanas y a Winona, Rainbow Dash un libro de Daring Do, Rarity para poder avanzarle con sus vestidos se llevo sus cosas de- costura y Finalmente fue el turno de Pinkie Pie que como dijo iba de camino a Sugar Cup Corner, pero…

Pinkie Pie iba dando sus típicos saltitos de alegría y de repente su Pinkie sentido se activo.

Pinkie Pie-Un tic en mis dos orejas y en las rodillas traseras… ¡Algo increíble esta por suceder!

Ella tenía razón de las profundidades del bosque Everfree empezaba a salir algo raro, un camino de tierra como si algo estuviese cavando para transportarse y eventualmente esa cosa llegó a Ponyville donde nuestra amiguita rosa lo pudo ver y su curiosidad le ganó haciendo que lo persiga, en cierto punto se adelantó y le puso enfrente una pared de madera con una señal de alto mientras ella usaba un uniforme de policía que había sacado de la nada, el camino de tierra que seguía avanzando choco con la pared y solo la rodeo.

El camino siguió avanzando hasta que misteriosamente se detuvo justo en frente del castillo de Twilight, por miedo a que algo peligroso saliese del camino de tierra Pinkie mantuvo su distancia, y sus sospechas se disolvieron cuando salió… un conejo de forma antropomórfica viendo un mapa tratando de orientarse, un tiempo después salió un pato de color negro con forma antropomórfica. Se activo el sentido de hacer amigos de Pinkie Pie y dando saltitos se acerco a ellos, no escucho el inicio de su conversación solo pudo escuchar que el conejo dijo: "Creó que debimos de dar vuelta a la derecha en Albuquerque".

Pinkie Pie-¡Hola!-Al decirlo el conejo la miro algo sorprendido

Conejo-Hola, ¿que hay de nuevo viejo?

Pato- Si, si, hola-Lo dijo mientras todavía checaba el mapa.

Pinkie Pie-¿Cómo se llaman? ¿No son de aquí verdad? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Podría ir a visitarlos?

Conejo-Pues yo me llamó Bugs Bunny y el amargado a mi lado se llama Lucas, no somos de aquí, de la tierra de los Looney Tunes, y claro, ¿Por cierto no hay una zanahoria por aquí?

Pinkie-Un gusto en conocerlos, espérame que voy por una-salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Mientras ella buscaba una zanahoria por todo el pueblo Bugs y Lucas salían del agujero, salieron justo cuando Pinkie regreso con una zanahoria.

Bugs Bunny-Gracias-Después de decirlo le dio una mordida a la zanahoria.

Lucas-Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pinkie Pie-Upsi, yo me llamo Pinkie Pie.

Bugs- Y bien Pinkie ¿Qué más hay en este lugar?

Pinkie-Pues hay muchos ponies como yo, dragones, criaturas horribles, joyas…

Lucas-¡ ¿Joyas?!-En sus ojos se puso el signo del dólar.

Pinkie-Si muchas.

Bugs-Bueno pues todo se oye interesante, por cierto ¿Por qué no hay nadie en este pueblo?

Pinkie-Si hay ponies como yo, solo que al verlos se asustaron y están escondidos en sus casas.

Lucas-¿Exactamente iguales?

Pinkie-No, claro que no, no todos son iguales, yo soy la única hiperactiva.

Bugs-¿A qué te refieres con "hiperactiva"?

Pinkie-Pues: suelo decir cosas sin sentido a veces, suelo ser muy veloz, soy feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, doy muchos brincos y muchas otras cosas

Lucas-Te pareces a nosotros… ¿Quisieras ir a nuestro hogar?

Pinkie-Bueno, pues no lo sé, ¿Todos son animales que caminan en dos patas?

Bugs-No, no todos son animales, te van a agradar todos, te sentirás muy a gusto y de pasó podrías aprender cosas que te encantaran.

Pinkie-¡ENSERIO! ¿Pero cómo vamos a ir ahí?

Lucas-Amiga, tienes mucho que aprender, solo salta al agujero así-Dio un clavado hacia el agujero y entro perfectamente-Entendiste-Solo se escucho su voz.

Pinkie-Entendido-Ella intento hacer lo mismo pero solo se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo-Ouchi.

Bugs-Tu nivel de locura es relativamente bajo-Mira hacia el agujero-¡LUCAS!

Lucas-¿Qué quieres conejo?-Lo dijo saliendo del agujero.

Bugs-¿Traes el saco?

Lucas-Si, nunca salgo sin mi saco para almacenar cosas.

Bugs-Si, dámelo-Toma el sacó-Bien Pinkie entra al saco

Pinkie-Okie Dokie Lokie… ¿Por qué?

Lucas-No hay tiempo de explicar-Agarra a Pinkie y la lanzó al saco

Bugs-¿Estás bien ahí adentro?-Ve que Pinkie solo asiente-Ok Lucas vámonos.

Lucas-No yo no me voy sin una joya.

Bugs-Vamos Lucas, podrás encontrar muchas después.

Lucas-No, yo no me voy sin una ¡gran roca!-Al decirlo una enorme roca le cae encima-M… me… retracto-Dijo todo aplastado.

Bugs-Si ya terminaste Lucas debemos irnos Pinkie tiene mucho que aprender.

Lucas-Ya voy, ya voy.

Y los dos saltaron al agujero ahora con Pinkie en el costal.

Bueno pues díganme que les pareció, si no dominio bien a Bugs ya Lucas díganme como puedo mejorar.

Ya verán que sigue es más raro


	2. Rescate

Mientras Pinkie conocía a Bugs y a Lucas:

En el castillo de la amistad con el resto de las mane 6:

Todas las ponies se entretenían con las cosas que cada una llevaron, cada una estaba en sus asuntos, hasta que Dash dijo:

Dash-Oigan-Dijo consiguiendo la atención de todas las ponies-¿No creen que Pinkie ya se tardo?

Rarity-Ahora que lo mencionas querida, parece que su paseo se alargo más de lo que debería.

Fluttershy-Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Apple Jack-Emmm, chicas-al decirlo todas voltearon a verla y la vieron viendo (algo redundante ¿no creen?) por la ventana-No sé si hablar con un conejo gris y un pato negro gigantes contaría como algo malo.

Todas las demás-¡QUE!-Dijeron y salieron corriendo (o volando) a la ventana donde estaba Apple Jack.

Una vez en la ventana pudieron ver la escena donde Pinkie se presentaba con los dos principales Looney Tunes, pensaron que ella estaba aterrada y por eso seguía ahí y trataba de ganar tiempo para que a salvaran, en ese instante pasa lo de que a Lucas se le pusieron los ojos con signo de dólar.

Dash-Parece que el pato quiere diamantes, ¿habrá que dárselos para que dejen libre a Pinkie?

Apple Jack-no terroncito de azúcar, si hacemos eso de seguro que regresa, siempre pasa así, le das queso a un ratón y traerá a sus amigos.

Rarity-Fluttershy ¿no podrías dominarlos? Digo son animales.

Fluttershy-No creo que pueda, aunque sean animales, no actúan como tal, eso hace que sea difícil hablar con ellos como estoy acostumbrada-luego se quedo callada por unos 2 segundos-por cierto Rarity, ¿Qué no los diamantes son rocas?

Rarity-Si algo así, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta querida?

Fluttershy-Pues, porque si son piedras podríamos darle varias rocas pintadas.

Dash-O… ¡Una roca gigante!

Rarity-Querida… ¡¿Dónde encontraremos una roca gigante?!

Apple Jack-No lo sé… tal vez una roca que cierta pony confundió con un diamante de gran tamaña la primera vez que Discord apareció.

Rarity-¡DIJIMOS QUE NO HABLARIAMOS DE ESO!

Dash-Ahhh, te refieres a Tom, pero ¿Cómo lo traemos?

Rarity-Tengo un hechizo que me permite tele transportar rocas a donde quiera que este-Dejo de hablar al ver todas la veían con cara extrañada-¡Es para aparecer gemas!... y aparte Pinkie me lo pidió por si Maud nos visitaba otra vez.

Después de eso Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno y en medio de la habitación apareció la roca ya nombrada… Tom.

Rarity-¿Ahora qué chicas?

Dash-Bien ahora tendrás que transportarlo justo arriba de esos dos-esto último lo Dijo señalando a Bugs y a Lucas-luego cuando hagan un comentario sobre los diamantes o algo sobre rocas, le sueltas la roca-Dijo chocando sus cascos.

Fluttershy-Pero… ¿que eso no les haría daño?

Dash-Obviamente no se las lanzaremos encima, se las lanzaremos a un lado de ellos, hay que calcular, ¡Como lo haría Twilight!, pero hay que pintarlo para que parezca una gema.

Así las chicas a una gran velocidad empezaron a pintar a Tom, solo lograron hacerle un círculo de 10 centímetros de diámetro, pero eso fue por el final de la pintada, no sabrían cuando se iban a ir Bugs y Lucas, así que pusieron a Apple Jack como vigilante en la ventana, esta inmediatamente las llamó y se dieron un gran susto cuando vieron que metían a Pinkie al saco.

Apple Jack-¡Hay que darles de una vez a Tom, hay que vitar que se lleven a Pinkie en un saco!- empezaron a posicionar a Tom justo donde Lucas se movió en el capitulo pasado cuando este le cayó encima iban a soltarla al lado, pero Lucas se movió haciendo que Tom lo aplaste (como ya había dicho), las ponies se asustaron y preocuparon por haberle hecho daño a alguien, pero se asustaron más al ver que salió solo con unos rasguños y casi les da un infarto al ver se metían a la tierra con Pinkie metida en el saco.

Dash-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

Rarity-Hay que seguirlos antes de que se vayan más lejos.

Después de eso todas salieron corriendo hacia el agujero de Bugs, incluso Angel fue y al llegar intentaron meterse como ellas vieron que los dos personaje de la Warner lo hacían, desafortunadamente como le había pasado a Pinkie solo chocaron en el suelo.

Fluttershy-¿Ahora qué hacemos?, no podemos dejar que se lleven a Pinkie.

Rarity-Tal vez debamos decirle a Twilight.

Apple Jack-Pero si ella está en Canterlot Hight y no podríamos decirle a la princesa Celestia ya que ella se llevo a Spike.

Dash-Si le podemos decir, escriban esa carta y yo la enviare, soy la más rápida de Equestria y llegaré rápidamente.

Apple Jack-Pero si vas tú, ¿no sería mejor que le digas las cosas sin necesidad de una carta?

Das: Tenía una cara de "Esa es una buena idea y ahora me dejo en ridículo" pero como es orgullosa (ya no tanto, pero sigue siendo) le dijo-Por si me llegaran a negar el acceso, así les daría la carta.

Apple Jack-¿Por qué te negarían el acceso si…?-No pudo terminar de cuestionar a la pegaso porque:

Dash-¡SOLO ESCRIBAN LA CARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las chicas se pusieron a escribir la carta (bueno de hecho la escribió Rarity, pero bueno) y se la dieron a Rainbow Dash quien salió volando a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía llegando como en un cuarto de hora a la ciudad de Canterlot, luego iba hacia el Castillo de las princesas, se detuvo frente a los guardias a quienes no les tuvo que dar explicación ya que al ser el elemento de la lealtad los guardias y ala conocían por sus antecedentes al salvar Equestria ya varias veces, una vez adentro del castillo corrió todo lo que pudo a la sala del trono donde se encontraban la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna y estas al verla llegar de esa forma tan repentina se asustaron porque el hecho de que eso sucediera quiere decir que algo malo estaba pasando, Rainbow Dash tomo un momento para relajarse y descansar, luego ya les conto todo lo ocurrido a las princesas.

Celestia-Con todo lo que nos cuentas, parece que hay que tomar medidas extremas.

Dash-Así es princesa, espero que usted tenga una forma de poder seguir a esas criaturas.

Luna-¿Alguna idea en mente?

Dash-No, de hecho esa es una de las razones por la que vine aquí.

Celestia-Y también, según nos cuentas ellos escaparon por un hoyo en el suelo lanzándose hacia él y ustedes al intentarlo solo chocaron contra el suelo, parece que poseen magia poderosa, habría que hacer una especie de transporte.

Dash-¿Transporte? ¿Para que un transporte?

Luna-Porque no sabemos qué cosas podrían encontrar en el camino o como seria este, o que cosas estarían cuando hallen a su amiga.

Dash-Bueno eso es algo muy razonable, así que ¿Cuándo empezamos a hacer esa cosa?

Ponyville un poco más tarde ¿Cuánto? Pues ya casi era hora de que Celestia ocultara el sol y Luna la luna (algo redundante lo sé).

Se encontraban a todos los ponies de Ponyville, algunos guardias de Canterlot y amabas princesa construyendo una especie de nave donde solo había 6 asientos para ponies y un asiento más pequeño.

Aunque había muchos ponies en la construcción era un trabajo muy arduo y lento. Estaban tan concentrados en la nave para el "rescate" de Pinkie que no notaron que dos siluetas muy conocidas estaban entrando en el castillo de la amistad.

Spike-Sabes solo espero que no nos hagan un millar de preguntas como la otra… vez…-No puedo concluir ya que vio la sala de los tronos vacía-Al menos no nos harán preguntas esta vez.

Twilight-Spike, aunque eso sería lo mejor, algo me dice que no sucedió nada bueno-Justo después salen corriendo hacia afuera y ven la gran obra de construcción que se está haciendo y a la primera que ve fue a Apple Jack dirigiendo a un grupo de ponies de tierra, la princesa de la amistad decidió correr hacia ella para que le aclarara las cosas-¡Apple Jack!, ¡Apple Jack!, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pero como las cosas casi siempre conspiran contra Twilight la vaquera no le hizo casi y siguió mandando a los ponies de tierra, luego vio a Rainbow Dash, pero paso exactamente lo mismo, también con Rarity, ya algo desesperada Twilight no pudo evitar gritar-¡Que algún pony me explique qué está pasando aquí!

Afortunadamente ahora alguien si la escucho, no era la princesa Celestia, ni la princesa Luna, era Fluttershy quien la vio gritarle a Dash y decidió seguirla, pero como le paso a Twilight ella fue ignorada, pero ya a la segunda si le hizo caso.

Fluttershy-Twilight, ¿Cuándo volviste?

Twilight-Hace unos minutos, me gustaría hablar y contar sobre lo que paso, pero primero ¿me explicarías que está pasando aquí?

Fluttershy-Ahmm, si claro Twilight, lo que paso es que….-Una larga explicación de los acontecimientos después-… y por eso estamos construyendo este transporte para ir por Pinkie.

Twilight- Bueno, según me dices esto es muy serio, ¿Dónde están las princesas?

Fluttershy-Ellas están en la parte de arriba del transporte-Dijo señalando justamente la parte que dijo.

La princesa de la amistad se fue volando con Spike en su lomo hacia donde le señalo la pegaso amarilla, ahí ambas princesas la recibieron con un abrazo, luego de que se dieron los típicos y debidos saludos, Twilight pregunto en qué cosa podría ayudar, lo que paso fue:

Celestia-Mira Twilight, necesitamos que vuelvas a cargar nuestra magia.

Twilight/Spike-¡¿Qué?!

Twilight-¿Alguien quiere robársela otra vez?

Luna-No, esa no es la razón, para pedirte este favor.

Spike-Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

Celestia-Es que, la necesitaras para salvar a tu amiga-hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continúo-Según nos contaron tus otras amigas estos seres tiene una magia muy poderosa, como para poder hacer lo que nos dijeron y también para poder accionar el transporte.

Twilight-Entiendo princesa, ¿y Cadance?

Luna-Ella se encuentra bien, viene en camino, dice que dejo muy bien cuidado el Imperio de Cristal y nosotros dejamos muy bien resguardado Canterlot con varios planes por si llegase a ocurrir una emergencia, así que no deberíamos de preocuparnos.

Twilight-Si esto necesita mucha magia, ¿intentaron pedirle ese favor a Discord también?

Celestia-Si, hemos intentado contactarlo, pero no lo hemos encontrado, pensamos que esas criaturas también se lo llevaron.

Twilight-Entonces esto es bastante serio hora de trabajar.

Spike: Pensando-Ahora preferiría las preguntas a tener que trabajar.

Así ahora con la ayuda de Twilight y la llegada de Cadance al día siguiente la construcción fue más rápida y todo término en unos 2 días más, la razón por la que se tardaron es porque Pinkie era quien rompía toda ley física posible y hacía que todo fuese terminado en medio día, pero como ella no estaba.. Pues ya saben que paso.

Finalmente el transporte que parecía una nave espacial estuvo listo, lo posicionaron hacia él agujero de donde salieron Bugs y Lucas, después de eso Twilight recibió toda la magia de las princesas, luego las mane 5 y Spike subieron a este, Twilight siendo la última en subir y antes de que cerraran la puerta (obviamente va a tener una puerta) la princesa Celestia le habló a Twilight.

Celestia-Twilight hay algo que debo decirte.

Twilight-¿Qué sucede princesa?

Celestia-Pues, al usar toda esa magia para encontrar el paradero de Pinkie Pie, al llegar es muy probable que tengan un caso de amnesia leve por unos 10 minutos al llegar.

Twilight-Gracias por decírmelo princesa, ahora mismo se lo diré a las demás-Luego de decirlo cerró la puerta y se fue a su asiento, pero antes de sentarse se dirigió a sus amigas-Chicas, la princesa me dijo que al llegar, puede que tengamos amnesia de 10 minutos, nada grave-Dijo muy nerviosa esperando que sus amigas no se asustaran, se calmo al ver que lo tomaron bastante bien, pues sabían que era por Pinkie Pie, luego ya se sentó y empezó a brillar su cuerno para activar el transporte, Twilight tuvo unos pocos problemas al inicio así que decidió advertirle a sus amigas-¡Sujétense!

Luego el transporte se encogió y se metió en el hoy en el suelo equestre mientras todos afuera estaban emocionados porque ya iban a "salvar" a Pinkie.

Lamento si es algo corto por todo el tiempo en el que no actualice esta historia, pero tengo otras historias por actualizar y bueno yo tengo un sistema para eso, si siguen aquí después de esto, gracias


End file.
